Oo'glog
Oo'Glog is een stad van de Ogres en speelt een belangrijke rol in de As a First Resort... quest. De bank en de winkels in de stad kunnen niet worden gebruikt tot dat men de quest start, en de spas, die de belangrijkste functie van deze stad vormen, pas wanneer de quest voltooid is. Oo'glog is enigzins gerelateerd aan Australië, waar eucalyptus bomen groeien en de platypus (het vogelbekdier) leeft. Locatie Oo'glog ligt net ten zuiden van de Feldip Jungle, een populaire locatie voor hunters. Per voet Oo'glog bereiken is nog een hele klus; de meest dichtstbijzijnde reis locatie is Yanille, wat op zich zelf ook al een redelijk afgelegen locatie is. Ten oosten van Oo'glog ligt de zee, en ten westen van Oo'glog de Jungle. Op dit moment bevindt zich niets ten zuiden van Oo'glog. Gelukkig zijn er voor ervaren spelers makkelijkere manieren om in Oo'glog te komen. Diegenen die hier ver genoeg zijn in de A Fairy Tale Part II quest kunnen de fairy ring coördinaten AKS gebruiken om het zuiden van de Feldip Hills te bereiken. Een Gnome glider kan ook gebruikt worden door diegenen die de One Small Favour quest voltooid hebben. De Ogre Boat Ride kan gebruikt worden vanaf een bepaald punt in de Recipe for Disaster quest, en het Eagle transport system kan gebruikt worden om het dichtbij gelegen Hunter gebied te bereiken. Spelers met level 29 Agility kunnen de shortcut boven het Mud bath gebruiken om de stad binnen te komen en de agressieve monsters bij de ingang in het westen te vermijden. Een bijzonder snelle manier is voor spelers met 57 Summoning een Spirit Larupia te gebruiken om de speler te teleporteren naar het Feldip Hill hunter gebied, dichtbij Oo'glog. De meest simpele manier is door middel van een Charter Ship. Spelers die de As a First Resort... quest voltooid hebben kunnen deze schepen gebruiken om Oo'glog te bereiken. Spa faciliteiten :Voor meer informatie, lees de Spa pagina Er zijn verschillende spas of baden met de volgende effecten: (Van west naar oost...) *'Bandos pool': Markeert de speler als volger van Bandos wat handig kan zijn in de God wars dungeon. *'Sulphur spring': Herstelt Prayer punten en verhoogt het tot 8 boven de speler zijn level; als een speler level 70 Prayer heeft en in het bad springt komt hij eruit met 78/70 prayer punten. and jumped into the pool they'd emerge with 78/70 Prayer points. Dit effect gebeurt niet altijd, in tegenstelling tot de andere effecten. *'Salt water spring': Ongelimiteerde run energy voor een bepaalde tijd, afhankelijk van de speler zijn agility level. *'Thermal bath': Geeft een gelijk effect als Sanfew Serum (herstelt ziektes en biedt bescherming) en het Elidinis standbeeld in Nardah (herstelt hitpoints tot boven het maximum). *'Mud bath': Verhoogt de speler zijn hunting level met 7 en verwijdert ook de speler zijn geur, wat een betere hunter prestatie oplevert. Bank Er is een bank in het centrum van de stad. De bank wordt niet veel gebruikt, behalve door hunters die dichtbij jagen, en houthakkers die eucalyptus hakken. De bank kan vlak na het starten van de As a First Resort... quest gebruikt worden. Balnea en twee Ogress bankers zijn te vinden in de bank. Winkels Er zijn drie winkels in Oo'glog. Oo'glog general store De general store verkoopt kleren van ogres. Frawd, de winkeleigenaar, maakt ook Davy kebbit hats voor spelers. Food shop De eigenaar van de winkel, Chargurr verkoopt zowel cooked als Raw meat. Salon Er is een salon, waar spelers met Kringk kunnen praten voor een ogre wig, die 50 coins kost, of om een "facial" te krijgen van Muggh (klei wordt op het hoofd van de speler geplaatst). Woodcutting faciliteiten Er zijn eucalyptus en Achey bomen ten westen van de stad. Dit is tot nu toe het enige gebied in RuneScape met eucalyptus bomen. Hunter faciliteiten Bij de westelijke ingang kunnen de volgende dieren gevangen worden: *Platypus *Wimpy birds *Diseased kebbits Inwoners * Balnea * Chargurr * Chief Tess * Chomp * Dawg * Frawd * Glum * Grimechin * Grr'bah * Grubb * Grunther * I'rk * Kringk * Muggh * Salon customer * Seegud * Snarrk * Snarrl * Snert * Snurgh * Thuddley * Thump * Tyke Muziek Muziek unlocked: *Hot'n'Bothered *Shaping Up *Spa Bizarre *Bish Bash Bosh